


62 Questions

by SininenSweet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Goofing Around, Interrogation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SininenSweet/pseuds/SininenSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Sauli are just hanging out at home, (in the bed room, wink wink) when suddenly Sauli has the urge to ask Adam a bunch of questions. Ps: (This just turned in to porn. I SWEAR it had a reason when I first wrote It. xD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unnerved

**Author's Note:**

> Guys sorry about the errors! I'll add the second part and fix it up soon! PEACE! :)

...

 

_Adam, what if I became a chick and got a vayjayjay?_

 

_I'd still love you._

 

_What if i had Aids?_

 

_We'd do it condom style. ;D_

 

_What if i stopped loving you?_

 

_I'd let you go._

 

*Dirty smirk* "What if i said i wanted to fuck right now?"

 

"I'd ask you if you meant right now."

 

"And if I meant right now?"

 

"I'd strip you bare and give you what your asking for." *snuggles close to Adam*

 

"What if i asked to you be gentle tonight?"

 

"I'd gladly do whatever you wanted me to." I rested my head on his chest and he kissed my head.

 

"What if I... said never mind, and I just wanted to sleep?"

 

"I'd tell you that you're a royal taunt but I'd let it go." I smiled and he took my hand softly. Laying here in the bed that we laid in every night, It brought me comfort. I'd had a rather unnerving day. For some reason all the people who believed that Adam was still dating Tommy really got to me, and brought me to the point where I locked myself in the bathroom to cry.

 

"What if I scooted over to the other side of the bed and closed my eyes?"

 

"I'd follow you."

 

"If I pushed you away?"

 

"I wouldn't fight but I would ask if I did something to upset you." I took a deep breath inhaling the scent of his skin. 

 

"Adam those people really got to me today..."

 

"What people?" he tightened his grip around me and I played with his shirt, bunching it up in places a little. Adam knew that as a major sign I was very upset.

 

"Sauli, you have to talk to me baby." Sometimes I hated Adam for how comfortable he could be with his life. He could lay here in this bed, holding me and say his life was perfect. And sometimes I hated myself for not calling this perfect but I really wished my family was closer. There are times I really need them and by the time I get home I'm already over whatever was upsetting me, pretty much wasting a whole trip.

 

"All the crays..."

 

"Sweetie, those people are just that. Their crazy, that's why we call them that. Sauli I love you with every ounce of my being, I will never love another man as much as I love you. Besides, Tommy isn't in to me anymore. we're onyl friends, I promise."

 

"I know that, I just... It just gets to me."

 

"I understand that. I know It's hard for you, being away from family and friends and I understand completely If you want to leave for a while."

 

"Whoa I didnt say anything about leaving!" I grabbed the front of his shirt.

 

"No, no I know but I'm saying if you want to go you know you can. i don't have to know 24/7 exactly what you're doing, you know I'm not a stalker." i smiled and giggled softly.

 

"I don't mind you knowing and I know it makes you feel better."

 

"Do you ever feel... Pressured?"

 

"Yeah all th time, that comes with this life style."

 

"No I mean... Like, to keep me happy..." i looked down, and nudged in to his neck.

 

"You know how much I love you."

 

"Yes I know very well. Answer my question."

 

"I... There's a reason I always submit to sex when you beg me..."

 

"Because you feel pressured to keep me happy... I figured. Sauli when you don't want something don't let it slide and go through with it. Tell me. I feel so greedy..."

 

"No don't you dare baby. It's my fault."

 

"No It's not angel." 

 

"Yes It-" he pressed his lips against mine and I silenced myself.

 

"Don't fight me when you know I'm right. This is different than pressure."

 

"Adam..."

 

"Yeah baby?"

 

"You know you make me feel bad when i fight... you bribe me, you con and tease me."

 

"I know and you have to fight that. i'm not strong enough to see wrong from right when I'm begging."

 

"I know how you can make up for all the rough nights..."

 

"How baby?" he rested his hand on my lower stomach and I slid it over my zipper.

 

"Give me tonight, give me a gentle night."

 

"I can do that baby. I can touch you soft, I can stroke you slow I can love you gently."

 

"Promise?"

 

"I promise angel." He tried to turn, but I held him firmly in place.

 

"I'm not done."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, so much for the porn, it regained it's reason! sorry dirty minds, but i'll have some dirty dirty coming your way soon ;D

He smiled and I giggled.

 

"I have more questions."

 

"Shoot."

 

"So what if i had been teasing you all day and finally when we laid down for bed I didn't want to have sex?"

 

"I'd say your a royal pain in the ass."

 

"And then after your so close to asleep i roll over and shake you, to wake you up and say I wanted to do it now?"

 

"I'd crawl on top of you and maul you."

 

"And then if I said kidding?" *Troll Face*

 

"I'd really not like you."

 

"*Sauli does puppy face* But you'd still love me right?"

 

"Always."

 

"And then what if again your so close to asleep I roll over and cuddle next to you. Would you risk waking your self up to cuddle with me?"

 

"IN A HEARTBEAT. You know that Sauli!" I giggled and nodded.

 

"I know."

 

"Your the most precious thing in this world to me Sauli. I would do anything for you."

 

"What if I told you tha you were the most beautiful man on the planet?" Adam blushed and smiled, softly stroking my cheek.

 

"I wouldn't believe you for a second."

 

"What if I asked you what you thought about me?"

 

"I'd say that YOU are the most beautiful man in the universe, that you are smart, funny, clever, and the most loving person in the world. That every day I'm by your side is a day I won't ever forget.That every time I've ever said I hate you, I wasn't in my right mind. Every time I say I love you it's just words, and I know the way we look at each other really proves our love. Every time I pick a fight you always shoot me down before i make it to big, and I'm grateful for that.I'm grateful for your cool temper with me, for you ability to deal with the life I've pulled you in to. I'd say I'm grateful that you cope with being away from your friends and family every single day. I'd say that I love you, and your the most precious thing in this world to me." I blushed brightly and he smiled.

 

"What if I told you that you are SUCH a good liar?"

 

"I'd say that you just don't know."

 

"What If I asked you to be my penguin?"

 

"I would take that as a vow to stay with me forever."

 

"And if it was?"

 

"I'd ask you where the hell my rock was." We laughed and he stroked the back of my hand."

 

"What if I asked you to get your tongue peirced?"

 

"I Can't Sauli. I SING for a living dear."

 

"Well you could take a few months off."

 

"You couldn't handle two weeks without... You know."

 

"Good point." We sat there for a while and just enjoyed being together. After a while, I felt a little queasy. Then my stomach started to hurt. I kept quiet, but after a while Adam sat up and pulled me in to his lap.

 

"Sauli? I can tell your in pain."

 

"No, I'm ok sweetheart." he rested his hand over my lower stomach, and I wished he didn't know me so well. On the other hand I was grateful, because I needed the comfort. The pain was only getting worse, and rapidly to. 

 

"Why don't we just lay down for now." I nodded.

 

"Sounds good." He pulled the blanket up over us, and I cuddled in to his chest.

 

"Sleep well angel."

 

 

 


End file.
